Sonata Dusk Tells Wreck-It-Ralph, Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Blossom, and The Lost Thugs About That Fidget Gets Kidnapped By The Ghost Monsters
Meanwhile, Ralph, Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Blossom, Snoopy, Woodstock, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, Peewee Pete, Mona Lisa, Marill, Bridget, Emolga, Rouge, Peepers, Oliver, Marie, and Sonata are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Ralph had birthday bash. Merida had banana. Taran had carrot cake. Chuckie had superhero. Blossom had strawberry. Snoopy had chocolate. Woodstock had pistachio. Bill had green tea. John had fireball. Max had grape. Old Blind Joe had cookie dough. Fidget had mocha almond fudge. Peewee Pete had peanut butter swirl on top of double chocolate. Mona Lisa had brownie sundae. Marill had black raspberry. Bridget had Caribbean coconut. Emolga had lemon sherbet. Rouge had rocky road. Peepers had cotton candy. Oliver had bubblegum. Marie had rainbow sherbet, and Sonata had queen of hearts. "Hey, Sonata." Ralph said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Sonata smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Bill added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Peewee Pete's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Peewee Pete gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Peewee Pete explained, "We better get back to the Mott Street Mauler Encampment, before Warren does!" "And let's fix Sandy her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Old Blind Joe added. But they didn't noticed that Clyde, Pinky, Sue, Inky, and Blinky are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Mott Street Mauler Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Sandy's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Max added to himself. Rouge uses her hands to get Sandy's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Mona Lisa asked to Sonata, as Sonata nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Sandy's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Rouge said. As John took out the pot, suddenly Max gasped in shocked. "No, John! IT'S HOT!!" Max begged. But it was to late, John started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY HANDS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Fidget explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Ralph chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Sandy called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Sonata explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Fidget's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Sandy said. "Great!" Taran and Chuckie exclaimed. Sandy smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Sonata who was calling them for help. "Guys? Ralph? Merida?" Sandy asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Sonata. "What's wrong, Sonata?" Merida asked. "Someone left this note. Look!" Sonata said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Ralph. "Fidget was kidnapped!" Blossom gasped. "Where's Fidget?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Fidget! It was awful!" Sonata explained. "Who did it to Fidget?" Ralph asked. "Was it... Baron Greenback?" Chuckie asked. "No." Sonata added. "No-No-Nanette?" Taran asked. "The Hunchback?" John asked. "No! Worse than..." Sonata explains as she took out the wanted poster of Clyde, Pinky, Sue, Inky, and Blinky in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE GHOST MONSTERS: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Max gasped in fear, "The Ghost Monsters captured Fidget!" "We've gotta save him!" Sonata said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Sandy was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Max said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Old Blind Joe added. "Gee, Fidget sounds like he's getting cold." Sandy said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories